poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Reuniting with the Autobots/Getting answers (Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction)
Here's how reuniting with the Autobots and getting answers goes in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. see Optimus and our heroes driving on the road Optimus: radio "Calling all Autobots. Calling all Autobots". a passing truck goes by and Optimus takes the shape and turns into it Shane: That was insane! It was awesome, but it was insane, right?! cars are driving Hound: Oh, yeah! Heck, yeah! He's back, he's alive! his gatling gun in the air Optimus is here! continues driving Drift: At last. There is hope after all. down and transforms into a helicopter drives up Cross-Hairs: laughing Yeah! Mr. Leader of the Free Galaxy is back. I knew you'd make it. I never doubted. Drift: down We got your warning. We've been waiting. Hound: Heck, yeah. Boom time. We got the gang back together. Bumblebee transforms Marco: Look! Star: Bumblebee is alive! Lor: YES!!! Chris: Bumblebee!! transforms Optimus: Humans have asked us to play by their rules. Well, the rules have just changed. Hound: Human beings, bunch of backstabbin' weasels. Drift: Hound, find your inner compass. Loyalty is but a flower in the rings of fear and temptation. Hound: What the heck are you saying? Drift: It's a haiku. Hound: Cut the rubbish, before I drop a grenade in your throat. Drift: Try it, out his sword you'll be dead. Hound: Oh, please pull it. Please do it. Bumblebee: You know what? It'll save us so much time. Cross-Hairs: Well, raise your hand if you're thoroughly disenchanted with our little pleasant Earth vacation. out a machine gun So, who's the stowaways? Cade: Oh, whoa, hey, what's with he gun? Hound: in Marco: Look at the size of that triple mini-gun! Optimus: Stop, Hound, both of you! They've risked their lives for mine. We owe them. Daphne: Yeah, we're on your side. at night. Optimus: So, there's been no sign of any others? Hound: Nada. Drift: We are all that's left. Cross-Hairs: They're picking us off, one by one. Hound: We're the pathetic dirty foursome. And you make five. Lita: Wait, you mean, they've already killed everyone else? Amy: It sounds like it. Shane: So that's our best-case scenario? Autobot witness protection? Cade: Hey, speed racer, you're welcome to leave anytime. Shane: Well, for the record, super dad. I'm not hiding with you. I'm hiding out with that big guy. Drift: Sensie, with your fate unknown. Bumblebee has held command, despite his complete and total lack of anything, resembling warrior discipline. He's like a child. Bumblebee: This child is about to kick your butt! Drift: He brings us shame. 2 start fighting Hound: Cage fight. Drift: Smartbutt. his sword Tessa: What's the matter with them? places his sword on Bumblebee's neck Drift: Am I the sage who sees through this puppy-dog's eyes act? It's beneath you. Star: Hey! Leave him alone! Cross-Hairs: Yes, I've been waiting for them all to dispatch each other, so I could take charge with no trouble at all. Just me reporting to me. Cade: Well, it sure looks like you've been missed. Optimus: Autobots, Lockdown is hunting us. And humans are helping. We need to know why. Cade: Listen, I don't know why, but I have an idea about who. see Ratchet being attacked Cade: This drone I stole recorded footage of an Autobot raid. It's in pieces but watch what happens here. see Leadfoot attacked Hound: Oh, that's Leadfoot. Kat: He is one of the Wreckers. Cade: They ripped him apart. Hound: Savages. Cade: And later, this truck comes to haul him off. KSI. Kinetic Solutions. Defense, aerospace, government contracts. They design this drone. Carver: So the government just hunts you down, and then pass you to this KSI? Cade: The company is headquartered in Chicago. That could be where they were taken. Hound: No way to get inside without a battle. Cade: Well, what if you had some human help? Tino: And our help too? Tessa: What, are you two partners now? Cade: Sweetie, we're targets now, too. We need to know why or we'll never get our lives back. Optimus: Autobots, I have sworn to never kill humans. Hound: Big mistake. Optimus: But when I find out who's behind this, he's going to die. Hound: Hoorah! see our heroes and the Autobots driving the next day. And we see Chicago Cade: There's a full-on manhunt out for us, so we have some new rules. Anyone who's gotta badge is not our friend. We're gonna divide and conquer. You two in charge of stealing food and the essentials. And nothing else. Chicago KSI headquarters is like a fortress. I'm gonna find a way into their top-secret military wing. Find something to blackmail this company and the government. We're gonna get our freedom back. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes